Pouffy Squad Universe
by collabdespoufs
Summary: All the Pouffys live together in a house. And they save the universes. All of them. That's it, that's the story. /!\ Some chapters will be written in French ! 3 (two out of five probably)
1. Chapter 1

div class="preface group" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; color: #2a2a2a;"  
div class="notes module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; clear: right; min-height: 5em;" role="complementary"  
blockquote class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 1em; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em; padding: 0px; overflow-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"This project was done for the sake of our friends Mel, Haz, Cha and Nagy from our very own Pouffy Squad on Twitter. 3br /First chapter is an introduction, but we'll publish a chapter for each of their birthdays (all in February) !br /This work's been written by the members who didn't have a birthday in February ;) 3 Thanks Saki, Ax, Lu, Ju and Charlie for writing, re-reading and all of those /Some chapters will be written in French ! 3 (two out of five probably)/p  
/blockquote  
/div  
/div  
div id="chapters" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;"  
div id="chapter-1" class="chapter" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"  
div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; border-style: solid initial initial initial;" role="complementary"  
h3 class="title" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 1.286em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1; background: transparent; text-align: center;"a style="color: #666666; border-top: 0px; border-right: 0px; border-left: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; border-bottom-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 19.4443px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /works/17613074/chapters/41522813"Chapter 1/a: Welcome to the Pouffy Squad Headquarters/h3  
/div  
div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1088.63px; float: none; overflow-wrap: break-word;" role="article"  
h3 id="work" class="landmark heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 0.25em; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: 500; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.125em; line-height: 0; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent; border-color: initial initial #333333 initial; border-style: initial initial double initial;"Chapter Text/h3  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"The kitchen is filled with laughter. It is not the biggest room of their hideout but it's larger than your usual family kitchen. The walls are painted with a light sunflower yellow and the cabinets are all made of dark oak wood. There are yellow and black tiles on the wall behind the gas stove. A big central island occupies the middle of the room : on one of its sides, there is a working surface where a lot of vegetables are currently being cut and on the other side multiple people are laughing together, sipping on different beverages and adding to the relaxed state of mind of the cold January night./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I just wanted to make friends with her, you know", Haz says. He might be the youngest of them all but he knows how to make his opinion heard./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Right. Maybe saying 'Harry Styles is the best human being on earth, don't you agree' might be a little disturbing if you've known the person for only ten minutes." They all laugh at Licia's joke./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Very funny", Haz says with a smile. "No, I just said I was a One Direction fan and it looked like she instantly decided to never speak to me again. Such a snob. And /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"then/span /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;", her friend said some shitty things."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""What shitty things?", Saki says, frowning. "I swear to god if they even dared to insult you, I'll go pay them a little visit, and I might even bring my baseball bat, just in case", she adds with a malicious smile./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Saki, there's no need for that, don't worry."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""She's right, though, Haz. We'll all protect you, no matter what", Cha says. "You know that, right?" /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Haz nods and smiles. They are all over protective of each other, despite being a group of almost fifteen. They take care of each other and look out for their friends. They're all Hufflepuffs here after all./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""How exactly do you want me to cut the peppers?", Nagy asks around./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Thin stripes, as long as you can make them", Licia answers, leaning next to Nagy, examining the cut vegetable on the working table. "Basically, exactly as Lou does, just try to follow their lead."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Oh, yeah, I'm a master slicer", Lou grins. "Look at that technique. It's years of slicing peppers. And zucchinis. And eggplants. And basically any vegetable. You'll get around soon enough."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Yeah, thanks", Nagy says./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"They hear the front door opening and closing, indicating another Pouffy came back home. And it doesn't miss. "What's for dinner?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Ju…", Charlie's voice is coming from the hallway. "Can't you at least say hello first?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Good evening everyone, what a /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"wonderful/span /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"day", Ju says, stressing every word. At the answering hellos, she adds, grinning, "What's for dinner?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""It's fajitas tonight", Axelle answers. "I just came back from a 'Coco' universe and I felt like eating Mexican food."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Great, I haven't eaten fajitas in such a long time", Charlie says, entering the room. "Oh my God, it's crowded in here! Are we all here tonight?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Everyone is eating here, yes", Cha answers. "Mel called and she'll be here soon, she had an emergency at work."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""And Saf texted me", Saki adds. "She was leaving the library twenty minutes ago. I think she was with Jack too."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""By the way, when is Luna supposed to finish her mission?", Haz asks./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""This evening I'd say? She should arrive right in time for dinner", Nagy says smiling brightly./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Yes, if some of you could set the table for thirteen, that'd be great", Licia adds, from the stove, surveying the onions as they slowly cook./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""We're on it, /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Mum/span /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"", Axelle says, grinning./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Don't call me Mum", Licia huffs. "Just thinking of being pregnant twelve times makes me tired."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Ju takes Charlie's hand and she drags him to the door, following Axelle and Haz to their huge living room. There, you can find a big fireplace where a fire is gently burning. In front of it, is a set of small coffee tables, three large sofas, two old armchairs and multiple pouffs and large floor cushions. Along the generations so many black and yellow small pillows were added to this room that nobody could doubt it's a Hufflepuff House. Along the walls are shelves, filled with boardgames, music albums, DVDs, and books. Some would call it work stuff, cause they need it for their missions. But this is their passion. They all love Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Voltron, the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sense 8… They all have a common passion, they love to love./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"The second part of the room is taken by a long mahogany table that was already here when they the very first Squad begun to live in the house. There are many chairs around the table, but for evenings like this one, where everybody is here, they fetch chairs from their rooms./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Most of the furniture is old, coming from previous households, flea markets or simply found on the street. But they're quite handy and together they can fix anything, so all of it is as comfortable as possible. After all, they spend a huge amount of time in this room, playing board games, reading, watching movies and series together. It's the heart of their home and they are proud of it./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"The entrance door clacks once again and they hear footsteps coming to the living room. Saf and Jack collapse in the closest couch and sigh loudly./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I'm never reading another book. For like the rest of my life", Saf says./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""This is the smartest thing I've heard or read all day", Jack mumbles. "And I've just spent ten hours in the library"./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Exams coming soon?", Charlie asks./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Tuesday and Wednesday next week for me", Jack answers./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Tomorrow and Monday for me", Saf adds. "I hope we don't have new missions in between."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Good luck with that", Haz says. "Is college better or worse than high school?", he asks./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""It's different. I mean, it's harder because if you want to pass, you should basically work throughout the semester instead of going to the library non stop in the two weeks preceding the exams. But that depends on people I guess. Maybe you'll find it easier", Ju answers./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Do you already know what you want to do after high school, Haz?", Axelle asks./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I'm not sure yet", he answers. "I have some ideas, but… I'm not sure yet."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Don't worry about it", Cha says, entering the room with Saki. "You still have time."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""And whatever you do, we'll support you", the second girl adds./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"This is exactly why all of them live together. For the love and the support. And maybe a little bit for the food too./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Everybody is now sitting, but there is still an empty spot between Saki and Licia./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Shouldn't we wait for Luna to come back before we begin eating?", Nagy says./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Don't worry about her, honey", Licia says. "I'll just reheat things whenever she gets here. You should all eat while it's still hot."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Speaking of hot!", Lou says. "We made different sauces with different level of spice. Green bowl is the mildest, yellow is stronger and red bowl is the hottest."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Just like you", Haz says to his friend with a wink. Everybody laughs and Lou blushes a bit. "At least that's what Max said last week." Here, people start whooping and cheering./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Shut up, you", Lou says with a big smile on their face./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""You guys are so cute", comes a voice from the entrance of the room./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Luna!", multiple of them cheer./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Hey everyone", Luna says. "Oh my god", she adds, sitting at the table, "it feels so good to be home."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Was your mission okay?", Mel asks, frowning. "I thought you were going to a Voltron universe?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Oh yeah, the mission was fine. It was yet another Klance, and I had so much fun. But I'm just so tired because I had to do their physical training with them, I dont' know how they do all of this."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"This is the thing that unites all of them. Travel through the multiverse. In 1978, Salma Ben Omar and Rebecca Salomon invented a machine that could make people travel to and from the different existing universes. Smart as they both were, they quickly realized how much damage the machine they had created could bring. Instead of using it for their own benefit, they improved it and used the technology available at the time to design an algorithm to help others. The machine would now find discrepancies in the multiverse, diagnose them and inform them of the problem it found./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"After trying to save the multiverse by themselves for years, the two women came to the conclusion they would need help. The problems would continue on happening after all. And they wouldn't be young forever. Hence, they had created a foundation, the Pouffy Squad Foundation. They began looking for exceptional children and teenager, with incredible empathy, strong loyalty and a high sense of friendship./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"This house is the very house where the two women invented the machine. They began making it bigger and bigger until it could welcome fifteen people. Over the years they had trained more than 50 children and teenager and the current Pouffy Squad was the fifth generation of students. They had taken their well earned retirement last summer and some members of the current Squad were supposed to become teachers when the next generation would need to be trained./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Were Keith and Lance already a couple when you arrived?", Saf asks./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""No", Luna answers. "And I'm not sure they were going to be for a while yet. I mean, Keith was clearly aware of his sexuality and his crush, but Lance was a bit more lost."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Oh, what was your mission, then?", Mel asks./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"The machine created by the original member of the Pouffy Squad was sitting in the basement, constantly looking for problems in the multiverse. Once it found one, it would generate a report stating the problem, the people involved and the details they had to know before going inside said universe. Then, a soft alarm would sound, thus calling the Pouffy Squad meetings. The Squad would choose whose member they would send to take care of the mission and the Squad member would leave as soon as possible. From then on, they had a week to solve the problem, or come back. Not all problems were solvable, but over the years, they had had a lot more successes than failures./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I was assigned to Lance and I was supposed to prevent him and Allura from getting together. Apparently if they had been together, Lance would have lately followed Allura on a secret mission and would have been killed. So… I kind of pushed him towards Keith instead. Can you blame me ?", she finishes, laughing./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""It looks like you had fun", Cha says./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I did. Can't wait to go on my next mission. But for now I sure would like to go to sleep", she says, laughing./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Yeah, people assigned to it, please clear the table and don't forget to put leftovers in the fridge", Licia says./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""/span span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Yes, mum!/span /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"", they say all together./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Don't call me Mum", Licia says, flushing. Clearly trying to change the subject, she adds, "Who wants to drink some herbal tea before going to sleep?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Multiple people raise their hands. Ju, Axelle, Saf and Mel are taking care of the plates, because they're on cleaning duty tonight. The others either go sit in the sofas and armchairs or go to their room to get some sleep./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"And that's the way an usual evening goes at the Pouffy Squad Headquarters./span/p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	2. Chapter 2

div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; color: #2a2a2a; border-style: solid initial initial initial;" role="complementary"  
h3 class="title" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 1.286em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1; background: transparent; text-align: center;"a style="color: #666666; border-top: 0px; border-right: 0px; border-left: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; border-bottom-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 19.4443px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /works/17613074/chapters/41528060"Chapter 2/a: Mel/h3  
h4 class="heading byline" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 1.143em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5em 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.125; text-align: center;"Chapter by a style="color: #666666; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.2822px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /users/Amoneko/pseuds/Amoneko" rel="author"Amoneko/a, a style="color: #666666; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.2822px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /users/Licialys/pseuds/Licialys" rel="author"Licialys/a/h4  
div id="summary" class="summary module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; min-height: 5em;"  
h3 class="heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 1px; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 1.286em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1; background: transparent; border-style: initial initial solid initial;"Summary:/h3  
blockquote class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 1em; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em; padding: 0px; overflow-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mel est sur le point de rentrer de /Quelles nouvelles aventures l'attendent ?/p  
/blockquote  
/div  
div id="notes" class="notes module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; clear: right; min-height: 5em;"  
h3 class="heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 1px; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 1.286em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1; background: transparent; border-style: initial initial solid initial;"Notes:/h3  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px;"(See the end of the chapter for a style="color: #666666; border-top: 0px; border-right: 0px; border-left: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; border-bottom-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /works/17613074/chapters/41528060#chapter_2_endnotes"notes/a.)/p  
/div  
/div  
div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1088.63px; float: none; overflow-wrap: break-word; color: #2a2a2a;" role="article"  
h3 id="work" class="landmark heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 0.25em; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: 500; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.125em; line-height: 0; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent; border-color: initial initial #333333 initial; border-style: initial initial double initial;"Chapter Text/h3  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Le Pouffy Squad rassemblait en ce premier jour du mois de février tous ses membres. Enfin, tous ses membres excepté la reine de la journée. En effet Mel revenait aujourd'hui de son voyage à Londres, où elle avait eu l'occasion d'assister à la représentation d'une des « freaking meilleures comédies musicales au monde avec freaking Lin Manuel Miranda ! » Enfin c'est comme ça que la décrivait Saki, qui se morfondait dans sa jalousie même si elle ne pouvait tout de même pas s'empêcher d'être heureuse pour son amie./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Elle a tout de même sacrément de chance notre petite Mel," commenta une énième fois Saki./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Je crois qu'on a compris au bout d'un moment," rétorqua Cha en levant les yeux au ciel, "Concentre-toi plutôt sur ces ballons."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"En effet, tous les membres du Pouffy Squad s'activaient aux préparatifs de la fête surprise pour l'anniversaire de Mel. Ainsi, Cha et Saki s'occupaient de gonfler les ballons noirs et jaunes qui se comptaient par centaines dans la pièce principale du QG du Pouffy Squad. Lili, Lu et Ju s'affairaient à la préparation des gâteaux et Jack et Saf recouvraient la pièce de banderoles et confettis./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Soudain, les premières notes de Kiwi de Harry Styles retentirent dans toute la maison, à un niveau sonore discutable./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Désolé, désolé c'était seulement à 75% voulu !" cria Haz de sa chambre à l'étage./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Toute la maisonnée s'était rassemblée en vitesse dans la chambre du benjamin, inquiet que quelque chose ne lui soit arrivé. Iels poussèrent .s un soupir de soulagement à la vue de Lou et Haz allongé.e.s négligemment sur le sol, devant l'ordinateur sur lequel Youtube faisait tourner à plein régime la playlist One Direction préférée d'Harry./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Je sais qu'on vous a demandé de vous occuper de la musique, mais si le son est aussi fort Mel l'entendra sûrement depuis l'aéroport," réprimanda gentiment Saf, qui avait une guirlande jaune et noire autour du cou en guise d'écharpe./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Les deux malfaiteurs échangèrent un regard espiègle avant de dire d'une même voix un petit "Désolé.e.s" loin d'être convaincant./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Est-ce qu'Axelle et Charlie sont revenu.e.s du supermarché ?", demanda Lou alors qu'iels étaient .s en train de descendre les escaliers./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Non," répondit Ju, "mais regardez la photo que Charlie vient de m'envoyer," dit-elle en rigolant. Sur le selfie, on pouvait voir Charlie et Axelle avec deux grands sourires, un caddie plein de bières, de cidre, et autres bouteilles d'alcool et de soft./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""De toute façon, Haz n'a que 14 ans et toi 16 Lou. Vous n'êtes pas span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"vraiment /spancensé.e.s boire d'alcool, n'est-ce-pas ?", dit Lili avec un sourire moqueur./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""C'est vrai ça," renchérit Saki après un léger clin d'oeil à Lili, "Que dirait Sarah si elle apprenait que les doyennes laissent les petit.e.s Pouffy se bourrer la gueule?" En entendant le nom de leur entraîneuse, Lou et Harry firent la grimace./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""C'est un peu hypocrite je trouve," dit Cha. "Surtout quand on sait que Lili a pris sa première cuite à 15 ans, ici-même, et qu'à l'époque, c'était Sarah votre doyenne."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Lili eut la bienséance de rougir affreusement. "N'en parlons plus. Ce soir, on fait la fête. .s ensemble," finit-elle avec le sourire./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Bonsoir," dit Nagy en rentrant dans le salon, coupant court aux discussions précédentes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Nagy, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu n'étais pas censée aller chercher Mel ?", s'étonna Lu./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Si, si, t'inquiète pas. Je passais juste vérifier que tout se passait bien ici et que vous étiez prêt.e.s pour la surprise. Son avion atterrit dans 25 minutes, donc je serai de retour avec elle dans une heure, maximum."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Ici, tout est prêt !", s'exclama Jack. "On n'attend plus qu'elle."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Génial. J'y vais alors," dit Nagy en renfermant la porte derrière elle./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"A peine était-elle sortie de la maison qu'une douce alarme se mit à retentir. Sans prendre trop le temps de réfléchir, iels se précipitèrent .s à la cave pour voir quelle mission la Machine avait à leur confier. Saf fut la première à arriver, et elle se mit à éclater de rire en lisant le papier. Puis elle le passa à Jack, qui le passa à Lou et le rire se propagea./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Quand Cha eut enfin le papier dans les mains, elle rigola : "On dirait bien qu'elle ne va même pas avoir le temps de défaire ses bagages."/p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" Mel ouvrit la porte du QG du Pouffy Squad en racontantspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" gaiement /spanson voyage à Nagy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Si tu avais vu ça ! Anthony Ramos est tellement magnifique ! Et je pourrais donner ma vie pour Ana Nogueira ! J'ai jamais autant fangirlé de ma vie, j'en ai encore des frissons."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Sa comparse l'écoutait déblatérer ses paroles à un débit difficilement soutenable, un doux sourire aux lèvres à la fois dû à la joie de son amie mais également à la surprise qui attendait celle-ci./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""... le Big Ben était vraiment magnifique et sous la neige ça rendait encore mieux ! J'ai pris des milliers de photos il faut que je montre ça à tout le…"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mel, perdue dans son euphorie, n'avait pas remarqué le silence de mort qui régnait dans la maison. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle alluma la lumière de la pièce à vivre qu'elle s'en rendit compte./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Joyeux anniversaire Mel !", retentirent en choeur les voix de toute la petite tribu, qui avait surgi des quatre coins de la pièce. Le lancer de serpentin qui accompagnait leur cri formait comme une pluie de toutes les couleurs sur Mel./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"La jeune femme eut un sursaut de surprise à la vue de ses ami.e.s rassemblé.e.s pour elle, entouré.e.s de ballons et gâteaux, tous et toutes arborant un de ces ridicules chapeaux coniques./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Nagy franchit la porte à son tour et, prenant la Pouffy dans ses bras, lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Câlin de groupe !" s'écria alors Ju, précédemment cachée derrière le sofa avec Charlie, et .s s'élancèrent en direction de la reine du jour en une étreinte collective./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Merci tout le monde," s'émerveilla Mel, la larme à l'oeil, "J'en avais complètement oublié mon anniversaire, ça me fait tellement plaisir !"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Oh Choupette, c'est à nous que ça fait plaisir !" répondit Lili. "Et puis arrête de pleurer, c'est un jour de fête aujourd'hui !"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Tu serais peut être un peu plus convaincante si tu n'étais pas toi-même sur le point de fondre en larmes," se moqua gentiment Lou./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" .s éclatèrent de rire à la remarque de leur adelphe de coeur./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Saki se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son amie, surexcitée et faisant tomber quelques verres en plastiques au passage./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Alors, c'était comment ? Dis-moi tout ! T'as pris des photos du cast au moins ? Des vidéos peut-être ? Dis-moi que tu as filmé !"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Bien sûr que j'ai des photos ! Mon appareil ne me lâche jamais et je n'aurais certainement pas manqué l'occasion d'immortaliser ce moment ! Quant aux vidéos… Je pourrai te laisser les voir si tu es sage," répondit la jeune fille, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Mais je suis la sagesse incarnée voyons !"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Mais oui, on le sait tous" intervint Jack. "Bon, c'est pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas, mais est-ce-que tu pourrais nous parler de ton voyage après avoir soufflé tes bougies ? Parce que je n'ai pas mangé depuis ce matin exprès pour laisser de la place pour le gâteau et je meurs de faim."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Tu es d'un dramatisme...", se moqua Lu./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Pour le coup je suis d'accord avec lui, je suis affamée." Et c'est avec l'intervention de Cha que .s décidèrent de se mettre à table, après que Mel ait soufflé ses bougies./p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Les restes de gâteau et des verres à moitié pleins jonchaient la pièce. .s étaient repus, ayant pu profiter des talents culinaires de Ju, Lu et /Lili et Haz chantaient maintenant en l'honneur de Mel un joli duo à l'ukulélé et à la guitare./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" Hey, yeah, yeah! /span", commença à chanter Lili./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" I'm down for the count/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"And I'm drownin' in 'em /span," reprirent les Pouffy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" My life is gon' be fine cuz Eliza's in it /span," Haz continua./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" I look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit, /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I'm /span," commença Lili, puis elle laissa le Squad finir./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" Down for the count,/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"And I'm drownin' in 'em./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"In New York, you can be a new man…/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"In New York, you can be a new man…/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"In New York, you can be a new man… /span"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" a style="color: #666666; border-top: 0px; border-right: 0px; border-left: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; border-bottom-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" watch?v=91QVn14sofI" rel="nofollow"Helpless/a /span," termina Haz./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Les applaudissements firent écho aux dernières notes, accompagnées des rires des habitants de la pièce./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Encore merci tout le monde, ça me fait tellement plaisir."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Et c'est pas fini, on a une dernière surprise pour toi." Sur ces belles paroles, Axelle tendit à la jeune femme une simple feuille de papier, un grand sourire aux lèvres./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Ah, j'étais pas au courant de ça moi," s'étonna Nagy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Ça vient juste d'arriver," expliqua Saf, "Et on s'est dit que c'était un signe des dieux."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Le petit clin d'oeil que la jeune marocaine lui fit l'incita à se dépêcher de lire le papier que ses ami.e.s lui tendaient./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""C'est pas possible," s'émerveilla-t-elle, "Je vais sérieusement dans le Riordanverse ?!"/p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mel ouvrit les yeux sur une pièce qui semblait être sa chambre. Bien que ce ne soit pas sa première mission, la sensation était toujours aussi étrange. Précédemment entourée de .s ses ami.e.s, elle se retrouvait maintenant seule, entourée de ses photos et posters de Hamilton. Alors qu'elle étudiait son environnement, cherchant des différences inexistantes avec sa chambre d'origine, elle remarqua qu'une lumière bleutée étrange baignait la pièce. Cherchant l'origine du halo lumineux, elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle en était la source./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Oh shit, je suis devenue une lampe torche !"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Cependant, après une enquête plus approfondie, elle réalisa que non, elle ne s'était pas transformée en luciole, mais qu'un étrange bâton surplombé d'une paire d'ailes et sur lequel s'enroulaient deux magnifiques serpents trônait fièrement au dessus de sa tête./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""D'accord, ne pas paniquer, surtout ne pas paniquer !"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Puis sans prévenir la jeune femme commença à sauter d'excitation sur place, tentant vainement d'attraper les spectres qui la surplombaient./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Martha et George sont sur ma tête ! J'ai un Caducée sur la tête ! Je suis devenue une p*tain de demi-déesse ! Je suis la fille de Hèrmes ! Nom de Dieu, c'est grave cool !"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Ayant finalement absorbé l'information, elle inspira profondément pour tenter de se calmer./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Ok Mélanie, je sais que tu es une fille de Hermès et que c'est vraiment grave cool ! Mais il faut vraiment que tu te calmes maintenant, tu es une adulte, tu as vingt-deux ans désormais et tu es en mission, il est temps de se concentrer un peu."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Reprenant ses esprits, elle étudia à nouveau le document qui l'avait accompagné dans son périple./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Univers : /span/strongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Percy Jackson And The Olympians/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Cible : /span/strongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Nico Di Angelo/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Mission : /span/strongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Empêchez Nico Di Angelo et Léo Valdez de se rapprocher davantage et rétablissez le lien d'Aphrodite qui se doit d'unir Nico Di Angelo et Will Solace afin qu'ils puissent accomplir leur destinée./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Durée de la mission : /span/strongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"cinq jours maximum/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Au dos du rapport que les autres Pouffys lui avaient remis, de nouvelles informations étaient apparues. En effet, ce n'était qu'une fois qu'un membre du Squad arrivait dans un univers qu'iel pouvait connaître sa fausse identité et les informations pour l'aider à accomplir sa mission. La Machine était là pour aider les Pouffys après tout. Elle lut plusieurs fois les quelques informations sur sa personnalité./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Nom :/span /strongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Mélanie "Mel" Angélia Mercury/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Situation actuelle :/span /strongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Vous travaillez actuellement comme vendeuse dans un supermarché bio à New Haven, Connecticut/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Hébergement actuel :/span /strongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Dans la maison de votre mère./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Lien avec le sujet assigné :/span /strongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Comme vous le découvrirez bientôt, Nico et vous êtes .s les deux des demi-dieux. Vous pourrez le contacter une fois arrivée à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Informations complémentaires concernant le sujet et votre mission :/span /strongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Will et Nico sont très bons amis et les graines de leur amour sont déjà plantées mais n'ont pas encore germé. Ils se sont rapprochés récemment, suite à une longue mission effectuée en duo. Attention, en ce moment Léo Valdez passe beaucoup de temps auprès de Nico, ils déjeunent notamment ensemble tous les midi. Vous possédez des pouvoirs relatifs aux enfants d'Hermès./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Très bien. Mel avait beau être dans une pièce qui ressemblait à sa chambre, chez sa mère de toute évidence, selon ce document, elle devrait se rendre à un moment ou à un autre à la Colonie des Sangs-Mêlés. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait sûrement un peu forcer le destin afin d'y arriver plus rapidement. Mais après tout, c'était loin d'être sa première mission./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Puis soudain, elle réalisa quelque chose. Un détail qui, bien que minime, avait toute son importance. Puisqu'elle venait de se faire reconnaître par le Messager des dieux, il était fort probable qu'elle se ferait bientôt attaquer par un troupeau de monstres affamés, attirés par l'odeur nauséabonde qu'ils percevaient d'elle. Et bien qu'elle ait reçu - comme tout Pouffy qui se respecte - un entraînement draconien, elle finirait bien vite par mourir si le nombre d'opposants était trop important. Et mourir juste après avoir appris qu'elle avait du sang divin et le même nom que Freddie Mercury, c'était loin d'être cool./p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mel, les bras encombrés de sac de courses, avançait sans trop y réfléchir dans les rues de New Haven, son esprit occupé par des pensées beaucoup plus importantes. Le meilleur moyen de prendre contact avec la cible était de rejoindre la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés, et bien que les livres qu'elle avait lus offraient de nombreuses indications, elle n'était pas convaincue par le fait qu'ils accueilleraient une inconnue se prétendant fille d'Hèrmes et réclamant gîte et couvert, débarquant de nulle part. Surtout pas après le capharnaüm qu'avait engendré Luke Castellan. Non, le meilleur moyen restait d'attirer l'attention d'un Satyre et de se faire guider gentiment au camp, et quel meilleur moyen pour attirer un Satyre que de se faire attaquer par une pelletée de monstres ? Bon, d'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas le plan le plus sûr qu'elle pouvait sortir de sa caboche et elle se ferait sûrement sévèrement réprimander si Ju et Lili venaient à l'apprendre, mais elle avait vraiment envie de mettre en pratique les techniques de combat qu'elle avait apprises au cours de ses années d'entraînement. Et puisque l'univers s'y prêtait, l'escrime serait le maître mot de cette mission./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"La jeune femme se mit à réfléchir sérieusement. Pour encourager les monstres à l'attaquer, il fallait qu'elle se mette dans une situation dangereuse, dans un endroit facilement accessible pour les monstres. Pourquoi pas une ruelle ? Même si la Brume permettait aux monstres de passer inaperçus, certains préféraient quand même attaquer à l'abri des regards indiscrets./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Excusez-moi ?" Une douce voix interrompit les pensées de Mel. Elle se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec une des plus belles femmes qu'elle ait jamais vues au cours de ses vingt-deux années d'existence. Cette dernière avait des yeux vert émeraude, une chevelure blonde ondulée, avec un side-cut merveilleux et le bout des cheveux bleu. Son sourire en coin fit battre le cœur de Mel avec une force qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle décida de ne pas se laisser submerger par son soudain crush et reprit ses esprits./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Oui ? Je peux vous aider ?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Je suis un peu perdue. Je visite la ville et je cherche mon hôtel. En vous voyant, je me suis dit qu'une si jolie femme ne pouvait que m'aider."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"En entendant le compliment, Mel sentit ses joues rougir et son cœur accélérer. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais ressenti de telles émotions./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Oui, bien sûr, je vais vous aider," répondit-elle avec son plus grand sourire. Aidées d'une carte, elles se lancèrent à la recherche de l'hôtel. Mais au bout de quelques minutes seulement, Mel sentit la jeune femme lui attraper le poignet et la tirer vers un recoin sombre. "Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Mel. Elle était étonnée de s'être laissée surprendre. En temps normal, ses réflexes auraient empêché la jeune femme de la prendre par surprise. Mais depuis quelques minutes, elles commençait à sentir tous ses muscles s'engourdir. Lorsque l'inconnue lui sourit, elle remarqua pour la première fois à quel point ses dents étaient pointues./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Comprenant immédiatement la situation, Mel se débattit et s'éloigna autant que possible de l'inconnue, sans pour autant lui tourner le dos. "Eh bien, on dirait que j'ai trouvé ma cible plus facilement que je ne le pensais."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"La créature qui l'avait piégée reprit sa forme mythologique et devint un spectre aux jambes dépareillées, l'une de bronze et l'autre semblable à celle d'un âne. Mel la reconnut comme étant une Empousa, une créature faisant partie du cortège d'Hécate, déesse de la magie, de l'ombre et de la mort. Les Empousai n'avaient qu'un seul but : séduire les voyageurs pour sucer leur sang et dévorer leur chair. Et pour arriver à leurs fins, elles étaient capables de se transformer en jeunes filles magnifiques afin de séduire leur proies./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Malheureusement pour Mel, être au courant des pouvoirs de son ennemie ne suffisait pas à la rendre invulnérable à ces derniers. Avec un sourire carnassier, l'Empousa dit simplement : "Viens ici." Et Mel sentit ses jambes marcher toutes seules. Elle essaya de réfléchir, mais aucun des pouvoirs d'Hermès dont elle se souvenait ne lui serait d'utilité ici./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Au moment où Mel commençait à douter de ses capacités de survie, une flèche transperça le torse de l'Empousa, qui cria de douleur et disparut dans un nuage de poussière. Quand le nuage commença à se dissiper, Mel se demanda si elle n'était pas à nouveau face à une créature mythologique, car le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle était lui aussi d'une beauté sans pareille. Ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés lui donnaient un air de surfeur, et ses yeux bleus rappelaient l'océan. Il portait un t-shirt noir surmonté d'une chemise bleue à manches courtes, restée ouverte, et un short kaki qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux. Il avait dans ses mains un arc en bois et Mel vit un carquois dépasser de son épaule. C'était donc à ce jeune homme qu'elle devait sa survie./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Bonjour, je suis Will."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mais bien sûr ! Comment Mel avait-elle pu ne pas le reconnaître ? L'une de ses cibles se trouvait juste devant ses yeux, elle en était quasiment certaine. "Tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide", dit-il avec un sourire un peu moqueur./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Oui, merci pour… ça", répondit-elle en montrant le tas de poussière et l'endroit où s'était tenue l'Empousa quelques secondes plus tôt. "Tu es là pour m'emmener au camp des demi-dieux ?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Le jeune homme qui, contrairement à celui des livres d'Oncle Rick n'avait pas quinze, mais plutôt dix-huit ans, la regarda d'un air étonné./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Tu es déjà au courant de l'existence du camp ?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"La Poufsouffle commença légèrement à paniquer. Il lui sembla clair qu'elle avait fait une petite boulette. Heureusement, elle avait été entraînée à construire une vie de toutes pièces./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Oui, j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer une demi-déesse, une vraie masse, Clarisse quelque chose, une fille d'Arès si je me souviens bien." Elle déblatéra son mensonge d'une traite, prenant à peine le temps de respirer et attendant avec appréhension de savoir si sa cible allait gober son bobard./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"J'espère vraiment que je ne croiserai pas Clarisse /span, pensa-t-elle avec tout de même une pointe de regret, car Clarisse La Rue était une de ses idoles. Mais c'était plus prudent, Mel ne tenait pas vraiment à finir la tête dans les toilettes si jamais Clarisse en venait à découvrir la supercherie. La tête dans les toilettes… ou pire./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Ah, Clarisse La Rue," répondit Will. "Pas commode, mais une gentille fille quand on la connaît. En tous cas, le fait que tu sois déjà au courant va grandement me faciliter les choses."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mel poussa un soupir de soulagement tout en restant discrète : span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"il l'avait crue !/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Le fils d'Apollon lui tendit alors une main qu'elle saisit sans hésitation./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Mieux vaut ne pas traîner par ici, une Empousa ne se balade jamais seule. Le bus sera bientôt là, direction Long Island, très chère."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Un grand sourire prit place sur les lèvres de Mel. Elle allait visiter le Camp des Sang-Mêlés ! Même si elle n'était pas là pour s'amuser, rien ne l'empêchait de profiter le plus possible du cadeau de ses ami.e.s./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Au fait, je n'ai pas bien saisi ton nom ?" l'interrompit Will./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Le sourire de la demoiselle brilla de plus belle./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Appelle-moi Mel. Mel Mercury, fille d'Hermès."/p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Et voici le bungalow onze," s'exclama Will en présentant un bâtiment d'un marron écaillé surmonté du même caducée qui avait précédemment brillé au-dessus de sa tête. "Je sais qu'il n'a pas l'air génial vu comme ça, mais si tu l'avais vu à l'époque où les dieux ne reconnaissaient pas leurs enfants... Tous s'entassaient ici, c'était bien pire. Hermès accueille tout le monde."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Le jeune homme venait de lui faire visiter tout le camp après un trajet de trois heures pour arriver jusqu'à ce dernier. C'était presque comme un rêve pour Mélanie. Elle avait pu voir l'arbre qui protégeait le camp et avait même aperçu la Toison d'Or dans les branches du célèbre Pin de Thalia. Le terrain d'entraînement l'avait fortement impressionnée et elle avait hâte de reprendre ses séances, qu'elle n'avait pas pu continuer depuis son départ pour Londres. Avant d'arriver à son futur logis, Will lui avait montré tous les bungalow du camp, en lui décrivant chaque type de résident. De tous les bungalow, seuls ceux de Zeus, Poséidon, Héra, Artémis et Hadès semblaient quasiment vides. Ce qui se révélait compréhensible lorsque l'on connaissait leurs histoires./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Il est temps de rencontrer ta nouvelle famille," lui-dit il avec un sourire rassurant./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mel le fixa un instant avant de lui emboîter le pas. Elle n'était pas sûre de qui elle allait rencontrer ici étant donné les différences que présentaient ce monde et le sien./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Elle pénétra alors à l'intérieur, étudiant du regard les vieux murs décrépis qui avaient sans nul doute une longue histoire derrière eux. Grand nombre d'objets s'entassaient partout dans la pièce et elle n'était pas sûre que tous avaient été acquis de manière légale./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Hey Connor, Travis, par ici s'il vous plaît !" interpella le fils d'Apollon./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mel sursauta légèrement à cette annonce. En effet, son regard croisa bien vite celui, bleu, de deux frimousses entourées de boucles brunes. Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, ils étaient l'incarnation parfaite des jumeaux Weasley, en moins roux et au complet./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Will se tourna alors vers la jeune femme./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Mel, je te présente Travis et Connor Alatir, conseillers en chef du Bungalow 11, et accessoirement tes demi-frères."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Bonjour à toi petite soeur," commença celui précédemment désigné comme étant Travis./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Bienvenue dans la famille," continua Connor./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Et un conseil !"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Ne laisse pas traîner tes affaires si tu veux les retrouver un jour," finirent-ils en chœur, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mel les contempla, bouche bée. Oui, elle avait sans doute l'air d'une idiote mais devant elle se tenaient fièrement les deux garçons Alatir. Les vrais, ceux qu'elle avait tant admiré dans les livres ! Elle qui n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voyager dans le monde d'Harry Potter avait un peu l'impression de voir Fred et George dans les yeux farceurs des enfants d'Hermès./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Mel, tu vas bien?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Will, de même que les deux frères, la regardait étrangement./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Euh oui désolée, c'est juste que ça me fait bizarre de savoir que j'ai des span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"petits /spanfrères," répondit-elle en imitant le sourire narquois de ses nouveaux frangins./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard avant de lui dire sans hésitation :/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Tu nous plais petite soeur !"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Eh bien," interrompit Will, "Pas que votre conversation me soit désagréable, mais il me reste à montrer à Mel la Grande Maison."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Après avoir lancé un "À plus tard, petits frères" qui fut reçu par un "À plus p'tite soeur !", Mel emboîta le pas à son sauveur./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""On est arrivés."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Will s'était arrêté devant une grande bâtisse bleu ciel entourée d'une longue terrasse sur laquelle on pouvait apercevoir deux personnes assises autour d'une table (span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" Peut-être Chiron et Monsieur D /span, devina Mel). Une jolie girouette de laiton dominait le toit et un immense champ de fraises apportait une jolie toile de fond au bâtiment./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""La Grande Maison est le centre administratif de la Colonie, c'était aussi là que vivait l'ancien Oracle avant que Rachel ne prenne sa place. Elle a préféré déménager dans une grotte, les dieux seuls savent pourquoi."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Une grotte ?" fit mine de s'étonner Mel alors même qu'elle était déjà au courant./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""C'est toujours mieux qu'un vieux grenier poussiéreux."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"La voix qui avait surgi de nulle part se matérialisa bien vite par l'apparition d'une jolie fille à la chevelure de feu et aux yeux d'un vert envoûtant. Vraiment, Mel avait affaire à une divinité encore plus belle que l'Empousa. Un de ses premiers crush de fiction était incarné en chair et en os devant ses yeux. Rachel Elizabeth Dare lui faisait face, pour son plus grand plaisir./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Je suis Rachel, enchantée. Tu dois être la nouvelle fille d'Hermès."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Oui, je suis Hermès, euh, je veux dire je suis la fille d'Hermès."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Rachel la regarda, une lueur moqueuse dans le regard. Pendant ce temps-là, Will regardait l'interaction, un sourire connaisseur sur le visage./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Et ? Tu as un nom, fille d'Hermès ?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Ah oui, désolée, je m'appelle Mel !" s'empressa de répondre l'intéressée. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Pansexual Mess ferait aussi l'affaire, /spanpensa-t-elle./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Essayant de se rattraper et de ne pas plus passer pour une catastrophe ambulante, elle posa la première question qui lui passa par la tête./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Alors comme ça, tu es l'Oracle de Delphes ?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Elle n'était clairement pas préparée à ce qui arriva ensuite. Ne lui donnant aucune réponse, le regard de la jeune femme s'illumina d'une lumière verte fluorescente et de la fumée de la même couleur s'éleva de son corps. Puis d'une voix qui ne lui appartenait définitivement pas, venue d'outre tombe et vieillie par le temps, elle déclama la première et unique prophétie que Mel entendait de sa vie./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Envoyée de l'autre monde tu seras appelée/span/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Ta mission par l'oracle sera complétée/span/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Le vide du gardien à présent désert/span/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Le Guérisseur du soleil et l'Ange des enfers s'uniront à la messagère/span/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Tous tes pas au commencement te guideront/span/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Le cœur des âmes-sœurs à l'unisson battront."/span/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Puis Rachel retrouva son état normal, sous les yeux légèrement choqués de Will et fascinés de Mel./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Après avoir pris en considération le regard de ses interlocuteurs, Rachel poussa un profond soupir avant de dire d'une voix lasse, "Je l'ai encore fait, n'est-ce pas ?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Légèrement, oui" confirma Will./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Passant une main sur son visage, elle s'adressa ensuite à Mel. "C'est étrange, la plupart des gens ont tendance à partir en courant quand ils assistent à un de mes moments Oracle."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Tu rigoles ? C'était beaucoup trop cool ! Digne des meilleurs effets spéciaux !"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"La rouquine eut un léger rire. "Oui, des effets spéciaux qui ont tendance à me rendre la vie difficile. Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer Mel, mais je dois rapporter ça à Chiron."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Après un bref salut, elle se dirigea de pied ferme vers la maison. Alors que Mel regardait fascinée la jeune oracle s'éloigner au loin, elle capta le regard insistant de Will./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Bah quoi ? J'suis tellement gay pour elle !"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Tu as quand même l'air un peu secouée, Mel. Tu es sûre que ça va ?" s'inquiéta Will./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Oui, je suis encore un peu sous le choc, mais c'était incroyable !" répondit-elle./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Will lui fit un petit sourire. "Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui puisse t'aider à t'en remettre !", lui dit-il./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Ah bon ? Quoi donc ?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Un bon repas, bien sûr !" s'exclama-t-il avec un large sourire. Mel ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, tout en suivant Will vers la cantine. Il fallait croire qu'il avait un côté Pouffy, lui aussi./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"En entrant dans le bâtiment, elle se souvint d'une des informations inscrites sur son rapport de mission. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"En ce moment, Léo Valdez passe beaucoup de temps auprès de Nico, ils déjeunent notamment ensemble tous les midi. /spanLes deux garçons ne pouvaient pas être bien loin./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Même si c'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait pour de vrai, Mel n'aurait jamais pu les rater. Nico avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais, et il portait des vêtements complètement noirs, même si quelques dessins d'os et de crâne squelettiques étaient dispersés sur sa tenue. Léo, quant à lui, était facilement reconnaissable à ses oreilles elfiques, son sourire espiègle et ses cheveux bouclés./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Les deux garçons avaient l'air d'être en plein milieu d'une conversation, mais Mel était née bien avant la gêne. Une fois son offrande à Hermès faite, elle laissa derrière elle Will, qui avait commencé à lui expliquer le fonctionnement du self, et elle s'assit à côté de Nico. "Bonjour, je suis Mel et je suis nouvelle ici. Vous aviez l'air très sympa, je peux me taper l'incruste ?" L'expression gênée de Nico lui fit comprendre qu'elle y était peut-être allée un peu fort. Mais quand Léo se mit à rire légèrement, elle se dit que tout n'était pas perdu./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Moi c'est Léo. Léo Valdez, fils d'Héphaïstos. Et ce jeune homme qui ne sait pas où se mettre, juste à côté de toi, c'est Nico Di Angelo. Fils d'Hadès", dit-il avec un sourire. "Et toi ? Je n'ai pas entendu à qui tu avais fait ton offrande. Qui a l'honneur d'être ton parent divin?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Désolée, j'ai pas été hyper précise en me présentant. Je suis Mélanie Mercury, fille d'Hermès. Mais appelez-moi Mel." Mel ne se lasserait jamais de cette présentation./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Mel !", Will s'exclama. "Tu es partie comme une voleuse ! J'avais même pas fini de t'expliquer où tu dois t'asseoir," Will dit une fois qu'il eut rattrapé Mel. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas seule, Will rougit légèrement. "Salut Léo. Nico, ça va ? On ne s'est pas vus depuis notre mission à Houston," puis gêné, il ajouta "Ah, désolé de vous avoir interrompus."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""T'inquiète pas, tu ne nous interromps pas. On faisait connaissance avec ta nouvelle amie," répondit Léo./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Ou plutôt, elle essayait de faire connaissance avec nous," grommela Nico./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Will rigola, "Oui, elle peut être assez désarçonnante quand on ne s'y attend pas."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais 'span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" elle' /spanest toujours là," interrompit Mel./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Les trois garçons rirent et Mel sentit l'atmosphère se détendre. Mais ce répit ne fut que de courte durée./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Mélanie," une voix d'ange se fit entendre, la même voix d'ange que tout à l'heure. Mel se retourna et sourit à Rachel. Cette fois-ci, elle ferait tout son possible pour ne pas balbutier./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Oui, Rachel ?", dit-elle d'une voix plus aiguë que sa voix normale./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Elle pouvait sentir dans son dos le regard moqueur de Will, et elle espérait qu'il se retiendrait de rire, où alors il regretterait de l'avoir humiliée lors de ce moment privilégié avec la belle rousse./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Je suis venue te chercher pour t'emmener dans le bureau de Chiron. Il veut te voir sur le champ."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mel se leva immédiatement et suivit la jeune femme qui faisait battre son cœur, oubliant un instant Nico et Léo qu'elle laissait en tête à tête. Elle était à la fois excitée et effrayée par ce qui l'attendait./p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Vous vouliez me voir, Monsieur ?", demanda Mel d'une voix /Après avoir dit à Rachel qu'elle se débrouillerait, elle avait cherché un certain temps le bureau exact dans lequel elle pourrait trouver Chiron. Mais elle était enfin nez à nez avec le centaure. Inutile de dire que c'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait une telle créature. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que le directeur mesurerait plus de deux mètres de haut, étant donné sa stature de cheval./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Oui, Mélanie. Tout d'abord, je te souhaite la bienvenue à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés. Nous ne recevons pas tous les jours des recrues qui viennent… d'aussi loin," dit-il avec un clin d'oeil./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Pendant un instant, Mel crut que Chiron était au courant du fait qu'elle venait d'un autre monde. Mais c'était techniquement impossible./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""J'ai eu vent de ta rencontre avec Rachel tout à l'heure, et j'ai réussi à décoder la prophétie qu'elle t'a déclamée."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mel fut presque étonnée de la rapidité de Chiron, mais son intelligence était légendaire après tout./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Qu'est-ce-que je dois faire ?", Mel demanda, un peu impatiente./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Si elle devait partir en mission dès maintenant, elle allait peut-être rater une opportunité de se rapprocher de Will et Nico. Et elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Cerbère s'est apparemment échappé des enfers. Il aurait été aperçu à New York, laissant un chaos sans nom derrière lui. Il semblerait qu'il soit à la recherche de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un. Ta mission Mélanie, est de le ramener aux enfers, là où est sa place."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mel soupira. Cette mission ne serait pas de tout repos. Cerbère avait beau être un gros toutou, si elle en croyait les livres, il serait plus que difficile à dompter./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Quand dois-je partir ?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Dès que possible," répondit Chiron d'une voix ferme./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"En refermant la porte du bureau de Chiron derrière elle, elle commença à passer en revue tout ce qu'elle devrait prendre avec elle pour ce voyage. Plus elle y réfléchissait, et plus elle se mettait à paniquer. Rien que de trouver Cerbère, cela pourrait lui prendre plusieurs jours ! Avec sa mission d'une semaine, Mel se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais l'opportunité de faire tomber amoureux Nico et Will./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mais en arrivant sur le pas de la porte de son bungalow, Mel se retrouva nez à nez avec les deux hommes auxquels elle était en train de penser. "Les garçons, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" leur demanda-t-elle, bouche bée./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""À ton avis ?", dit Nico d'un ton boudeur, en pointant du doigt vers le sol. En effet, à leurs pieds se trouvaient deux sacs de voyage./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Un sourire illumina le visage de Mel. "Vous partez avec moi ?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Il semblerait bien," lui dit gentiment Will. "Cette mission a l'air un peu dangereuse et Chiron pense que mes pouvoirs de guérison seront nécessaires."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Et moi, je connais plutôt bien Cerbère, pour être honnête," ajouta Nico. "Je pourrais sans doute t'être très utile pour retrouver ce maudit chien."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Et puis de toute façon," termina Will, "Chiron ne t'enverrait jamais toute seule sur ta première mission."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Rassurée, Mel put enfin se détendre un peu. La Machine avait l'air d'être de son côté, ici aussi. Finalement, cette mission qui allait les emmener .s les trois loin du camp allait aussi lui permettre de séparer Nico et Léo, tout en poussant Will et Nico l'un vers l'autre. Mel décida donc de tout faire pour mettre cette nouvelle opportunité à profit./p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"[Sur cette partie, léger TW violence]/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mel sortit du Chariot de la Damnation, le cœur au bord des lèvres. La conduite des trois chauffeuses du vieux taxi gris était aussi horrible que le livre le décrivait. Cependant, en plus d'être un moyen de locomotion rapide et fiable - enfin, plus ou moins-, cela lui avait également donné l'occasion de poser son fessier au même endroit que Percy Jackson et Annabeth Chase. Épique. Une fois que la terre eut cessé de tanguer, Mel réalisa enfin sa situation. Elle était à span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"New York /span. La ville où avait été créé span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Hamilton /span. Rien que ça. Elle avait vu passer les gratte-ciels, les immeubles à n'en plus finir, les personnes qui se pressaient dans les rues. Elle était tout simplement surexcitée !/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Selon le rapport de Chiron," indiqua Will en lisant le papier qu'il tenait dans ses mains, "Cerbère aurait attaqué et détruit des stands de nourriture à l'intérieur de Central Park."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Il va falloir qu'on enquête un peu plus que ça. Ce parc fait plus de 300 hectares vous savez," dit Nico./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""S'il a fait tant de dégâts que ça, les gens ont du en entendre parler," argumenta Mel./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le parc et avancèrent rapidement. Alors que Mel et Will interrogeaient les inconnus, Nico prit un air de forte concentration./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Alors ?", demanda Will./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Rien pour l'instant," répondit Mel. "Et toi ?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Ce chien a beau être énorme, on dirait qu'il est passé inaperçu par ici. Nico, tu perçois quelque chose ?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Pas précisément. Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on se dirige vers le Sud , mais pour l'instant rien de sûr."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Iels marchèrent vite dans la direction pressentie par Nico. Mel et Will continuèrent à interroger les gens qu'ils rencontraient, sans grand succès, jusqu'à ce qu'une vieille femme leur dise :/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Un gros chien ? Non, mais il paraît qu'un des lions a réussi à s'échapper du zoo. Apparemment, il aurait disparu depuis. La police était en train d'enquêter quand j'y suis passée." En entendant cette information, nos trois héro.ïne.s se regardèrent et la même idée surgit simultanément dans leurs esprits. La Brume avait peut-être caché la vraie nature de Cerbère et l'avait laissé apparaître comme un lion aux yeux des mortels./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Iels se dirigèrent donc vers le zoo le plus rapidement possible, sans trop attirer l'attention. Une fois sur place, iels se séparèrent pour pouvoir récolter des informations sur les événements causés par Cerbère./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Quand iels se retrouvèrent une heure plus tard, ce fut pour statuer sur le fait qu'iels n'avaient pas assez d'informations./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""J'ai réussi à charmer un peu les policiers," commença Mel, "mais ils ont l'air complètement paumés. Tous les lions sont bien dans leurs enclos, et pourtant les traces qu'a laissées Cerbère prouvent qu'un 'lion' s'est échappé."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Moi j'ai pu parler à une des témoins une fois que la police a eut fini de l'interroger," ajouta Will. "Apparemment, Cerbère ne s'en est pris qu'à des choses matérielles, et selon elle, il avait l'air de chercher quelque chose. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""J'ai essayé de repérer sa présence un peu partout dans le zoo et tout autour", finit Nico. "Il est évident qu'il était là, ce matin au plus tard. Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver de piste qui puisse me dire par où il est reparti."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Il commence à se faire tard", dit Will en regardant autour d'eux. La nuit avait déjà commencé à tomber et d'ici peu on n'y verrait plus grand chose dans le parc. "Je pense qu'on avancera pas plus aujourd'hui. Vous voulez qu'on aille manger ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton enthousiaste./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Des burgers !" s'exclama Mel. Il fallait absolument qu'elle goûte des burgers new-yorkais. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"En marchant, iels commencèrent à enfin discuter d'autre chose que la mission. Mel avait eu peur que l'ambiance reste trop sérieuse, mais ses peurs étaient infondées. Will et Nico commencèrent à prendre des nouvelles l'un de l'autre :/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Alors, tu as fait de nouvelles missions depuis la dernière fois ?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Pas vraiment," répondit Will, "Enfin, si on met de côté les missions de recrutement que Chiron m'a forcé à faire après l'escapade au Camp Jupiter."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Encore une idée idiote de Percy ça, toujours à nous mettre dans des situations inimaginables."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Will sourit doucement avant de lui taper amicalement l'épaule. "Tu m'avais pourtant l'air de bien t'amuser quand tu faisais la course avec Kitty O'Leary contre Piper et Arion, et Percy et Blackjack."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Nico rougit furieusement et ce pour le plus grand plaisir de Will - et de Mel - qui le trouvaient vraiment mignon lorsqu'il était embarrassé./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Alors déjà, Hazel m'y a contraint. Et ensuite tu devrais la remercier parce que si je n'avais pas perdu cette course et donc ce stupide pari je serais encore à vagabonder dans tout le pays !"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""En même temps, je sais que Kitty est rapide, mais tu pensais vraiment pouvoir battre Blackjack ? C'est un fichu pégase !"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""J'aurais très bien pu gagner," se défendit le fils d'Hadès "s'ils ne nous avaient pas interdit d'utiliser le vol d'Ombre. Percy a beau être le maître de Kitty, quand il s'agit de travailler ensemble on fait une équipe d'enfer !"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mel se fit toute petite et observa les deux garçons interagir. A l'entendre, Nico donnait l'impression de se donner nombre d'excuses pour justifier sa défaite. Peut être avait-il voulu perdre après tout. N'importe qui les observant bien aurait pu voir que derrière leur amitié se cachait une belle complicité qui n'était pas loin de devenir quelque chose de plus. Et elle allait tout faire pour être le bruit qui déclencherait l'avalanche de leur amour./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Soudain, Mel entendit un bruit suspect. Comme un crissement de feuilles. Puis des branches qui craquent, et comme si quelqu'un tirait un énorme tuyau sur l'herbe morte du mois de février. Elle se mit sur ses gardes, et ses réflexes la sauvèrent de justesse. Elle entendit la créature bien avant de la voir, car sa queue fouetta l'air à quelques centimètres seulement de son mollet. Si elle n'avait pas bondit instinctivement, sa jambe serait désormais prisonnière de la créature ou pire, détachée de son corps./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Le bruit de claquement fit immédiatement réagir Will et Nico qui se mirent en position de combat. Mais la créature qui faisait face à Mel ne perdit pas de temps et lança immédiatement une deuxième attaque, cette fois-ci visant l'abdomen de la jeune femme./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Votre sssang de sssang-mêlés empessste à des kilomètres à la ronde."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de la pénombre, Mel vit à quoi ressemblait vraiment la créature. À la fois femme et serpent, elle possédait une tête humaine, des bras et un torse de femme, et à partir de sa poitrine se développait une gigantesque queue de serpent qui reflétait de multiples couleurs vertes et bleutées. La créature, qui mesurait presque deux mètres de haut, s'appuyait sur sa queue pour se tenir droite et en utilisait le bout pour attaquer les trois .s. À sa vue, Mel eut le sang glacé et resta figée./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Une enfant d'Hermessss" sussura la créature d'une voix crissante, "ton père m'a trompée par le passssé, je t'asssure qu'on ne m'y reprendra pas"./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Nico se plaça rapidement devant Mel et commença à invoquer ses pouvoirs de géokinesiste pour soulever des pierres noires qui s'affutèrent en projectiles tranchants et se lancèrent à l'assaut de la créature malveillante. Pendant ce temps, Will se plaça à côté de Mel, tout en sortant son arc et en encochant une flèche./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Mel, ça va aller, okay ? Tu te souviens de l'épée que je t'ai donnée avant qu'on parte ? Sors-la, et défends-toi comme tu peux si la créature t'attaque." Après tout, Mel venait d'arriver au camp, Will ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle était une épéiste hors-pair./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mais la voix de Will avait fait sortir Mel de sa stupeur. "Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""C'est Delphyné, ou Echidna", répondit Nico qui s'était rapproché de ses ami.e.s en attendant la prochaine attaque de la créature. "Elle vit d'habitude dans les entrailles de la Terre. C'est la mère de nombreux monstres mythologiques." Il fut coupé dans son explication par une nouvelle attaque de Delphyné./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Pas vraiment le moment pour un cours d'histoire, Nico." se moqua Will avant de tirer une flèche en direction du torse de la créature que cette dernière para d'un mouvement rapide de la queue./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Nico s'avança et créa une fissure sous Delphyné, essayant de l'envoyer au royaume des morts. Malheureusement pour elleux, la femme-serpent avait des réflexes assez impressionnants et sa queue s'accrocha à un arbre à proximité, l'empêchant de sombrer./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mel avait sorti son épée et essayait d'analyser le comportement de la créature. Delphyné se déplaçait rapidement, mais elle avait tendance à toujours retourner se cacher à couvert des arbres, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de trop les approcher. Une attaque soudaine lui fit presque perdre le fil de ses pensées, mais elle réussit à trancher le bout de queue qui avait failli l'éborgner. La femme-serpent émit un cri strident et iels durent tous se boucher les /"Bien joué," lui lança Will, "mais je crois que ça ne servira pas à grand chose." En effet, la queue de la créature avait déjà repoussé./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Vermine, votre sssort est ssscelé, bientôt vous rejoindrez le royaume des morts"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Merci pour cette offre," se moqua doucement Nico, "Mais j'ai déjà mon pass VIP."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Will, est-ce qu'elle ne serait pas sensible à la lumière ?", se rendit soudain compte Mel./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Maintenant que tu me le dis, c'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle elle vit dans des grottes !", dit Will en se tournant vers Mel. "Il faudrait juste qu'on puisse trouver une source lumineuse assez forte pour l'étourdir. Peut être qu'on pourrait…"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Will, attention !" cria Nico. Will et Mel firent volte face juste à temps pour voir Nico se jeter devant Will et prendre un énorme coup de queue de serpent dans les côtes avant de s'effondrer sur le sol./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Nico !" s'écria Will en tirant une flèche vers Delphyné qui la toucha à l'épaule./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Criant de douleur, la créature se retira une fois de plus sous les arbres. Will se mit à genoux et analysa la blessure de Nico. Ce dernier n'avait pas encore perdu connaissance mais semblait être dans une grande souffrance./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"La douce voix de Will résonna sur le champ de bataille, captivant une fraction de seconde Mel et Delphyné. L'hymne dédié à Apollon récité en grec ancien produisit une douce lumière qui s'affaira tout de suite à guérir les blessures du jeune /Mel se rendit compte que la réussite de la mission ne tenait plus qu'à elle. Elle chercha dans les armes qu'elle possédait avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait pris un objet essentiel à leur survie. Son plan en tête, elle se plaça devant Will, actuellement encore en train d'essayer de soigner Nico./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Quand la créature approcha, plus enragée que jamais, elle sortit son appareil photo et cliqua sur le bouton. Le flash de l'appareil aveugla Delphyné et cette dernière cria sa douleur, tout en se tordant sur le sol. Mel ne perdit pas une seconde. Elle prit son courage et son épée à deux mains, et elle coupa la tête de la créature./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Le cœur de Mel battait à cent à l'heure. Le monde lui paraissait flou, et les sons autour d'elle avaient diminué, comme si elle avait des boules Quiès dans les oreilles. Elle mit quelques minutes avant de réaliser qu'elle était simplement en état de choc. Delphyné avait beau être un monstre, le fait qu'elle ait une tête humaine laissait un goût immonde dans la bouche de Mel. Quand elle se retourna enfin pour observer le massacre qu'elle avait fait, un soupir de soulagement la parcourut toute entière. Pas de sang par terre. Pas de tête coupée. Seulement un grand tas d'une poussière profondément noire au milieu duquel trônait fièrement une écaille verte de la taille d'un CD. Apparemment, Mel venait de gagner son premier trophée./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"S'approchant prudemment de la poussière, elle se baissa et ramassa la précieuse écaille, observant un instant son sourire fier dans le reflet que l'objet lui renvoyait avant de le mettre religieusement dans sa poche. Elle se retourna ensuite vers ses compagnons. Will était toujours à genoux à côté de Nico, et ce dernier était lentement en train de se réveiller. "Doucement, doucement," dit Will. "J'ai peut-être soigné tes côtes cassées, mais tu dois quand même faire attention. Mel, je pense qu'il faut qu'on trouve un endroit pour dormir, et vite."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mel sortit son smartphone et trouva rapidement un petit hôtel bon marché près de là où iels se trouvaient. "Par ici," dit-elle en levant les yeux, à temps pour voir Will aider Nico à se lever. "Nico, ça va aller ?" demanda-t-elle, inquiète./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""T'inquiète Mel," lui dit-il avec un sourire fatigué, le premier qu'il lui ait adressé depuis leur rencontre. Elle lui sourit également, et leur fit signe de la suivre./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"En arrivant à l'hôtel, Mel décida de mettre ses nouvelles capacités de voleuse à l'épreuve. "Attendez-moi ici," dit-elle à ses compagnons. Elle entra dans l'hôtel et observa la situation. Le réceptionniste était captivé par son smartphone. C'était presque trop facile. Elle se concentra comme elle avait vu Nico faire et sentit soudain ses capacités d'observation s'aiguiser. Quand elle commença à marcher, elle sentit que ses pas étaient plus légers, que ses mouvements produisaient moins de bruit. Elle vola les clés de deux chambres et s'éclipsa./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Devant les regards interrogateurs de Will et Nico, elle brandit les deux paires de clés fièrement. "J'ai récupéré une chambre double pour Nico et moi, et une chambre simple pour Will." Les deux garçons la regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Tu veux qu'on dorme dans la même chambre ?", dit doucement Nico, avec un air complètement paniqué./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mais bien sûr, Mel avait déjà une excuse tout prête. "Oui, il faut que quelqu'un veille sur toi, et Will a utilisé beaucoup de ses pouvoirs pour te soigner. Il faut qu'il se repose, pas vrai Will ?" Mel demanda d'un air innocent./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Je croyais juste que… La dernière fois qu'on est partis en mission…" L'émotion qui traversa le visage de Will ressemblait à un mélange de frustration et de jalousie aux yeux de Mel. Mais ce fut de courte durée. "Très bien. Tu as raison, j'ai vraiment besoin de repos."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Parfait !" dit Mel d'un ton satisfait. "Suivez-moi, et faites comme si ce n'était pas la première fois que vous rentriez dans l'hôtel. Le réceptionniste ne connaît sûrement pas tous les clients."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"En effet, lorsqu'iels rentrèrent .s les trois dans l'hôtel d'un pas assuré, le réceptionniste leva à peine les yeux, avec un "Bonsoir" poli, avant de regarder à nouveau son smartphone. Iels prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au troisième étage. À peine arrivé.e.s devant la chambre de Nico et Mel, Will dit d'une voix timide, "On pourrait parler de ce combat?", en regardant Nico. Mel avait comme l'impression qu'il n'avait pas envie de quitter la compagnie de l'autre jeune homme./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""C'est vrai que c'est ton premier combat Mel, comment tu te sens?" Il était évident que Nico tentait de détourner l'attention de Will, probablement gêné par celle-ci./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Plutôt bien, j'avoue. C'était pas aussi difficile que je me l'imaginais."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt étonné." commença le conseiller en chef du bungalow sept. "On aurait presque dit que tu avais déjà combattu. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un se battre aussi bien lors de sa première fois."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mel pouvait difficilement leurs dire que elle s'était entraînée sans relâche au Pouffy Squad sous la direction de Sarah et que non, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle utilisait ses talents d'épéiste lors d'une mission. La cicatrice qu'elle avait reçue au poignet était d'ailleurs une preuve parfaite, ramenée du monde d'Eragon./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""J'ai fait de l'escrime pendant plusieurs années," se décida-t-elle enfin, "il m'a suffit de mettre en application ce que j'ai appris."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Tous deux la regardèrent intensément, peut-être pas totalement convaincus par sa réponse./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Sinon, comment tu te sens Nico ?" lança Mel, tentant de changer de sujet, et ce avec succès./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Ca va." répondit l'intéressé. "Grâce aux soins de Will, la douleur a presque complètement disparu."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Complètement ne veut pas dire totalement ! J'espère bien que c'est la dernière fois que tu me fais un coup pareil."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""C'est vrai que tu as vraiment pris des risques," surenchérit Mel. Ses capacités de combats avaient complètement été oubliées et même si elle culpabilisait un peu, elle n'hésita pas à tenter de maintenir la conversation sur Nico./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Nico les regarda l'un après l'autre, l'air désabusé./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Vous réalisez que nous sommes des demi-dieux pas vrai ? Que le sang de ces satanés dieux coule dans nos veines ?" À ses mots, le tonnerre gronda au loin. "Le danger fait partie intégrante de notre vie, je serais étonné si l'on mourrait autrement qu'attaqué par un monstre."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Les yeux de Will s'adoucirent. "Effectivement, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour forcer le destin."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Il inspira profondément avant de se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Il est plus que l'heure pour moi d'aller me coucher. Bonne nuit, Mel." Puis Will regarda Nico droit dans les yeux et lui sourit. "Bonne nuit Nico, repose-toi bien. Et merci." Les joues de ce dernier rougirent un peu, et Will partit rejoindre sa propre chambre. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?" demanda Mel à Nico une fois que Will eut fermé la porte derrière lui./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""De quoi tu parles ?" dit Nico en regardant ses /Mel leva les yeux au ciel. "Je parle de…", elle regarda Nico directement et prit la voix la plus sulfureuse qu'elle put " span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Bonne nuit Nico, repose toi bien. /span" Elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir un petit rire. "Et je parle du fait que tu aies rougi comme une tomate deux secondes après ça." Comme Nico ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir parler à Mel, elle ajouta. "Tu n'aurais pas un petit crush sur Will, par hasard ?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Quoi ?" s'écria Nico d'un air indigné. "Pas du tout ! Je le connais à peine ! On a fait une mission ensemble il y a quelques semaines, mais en dehors de ça, on n'a jamais vraiment passé de temps ensemble…" Nico tenta d'argumenter. "Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que deux garçons puissent tomber amoureux ?" dit-il avec un regard inquiet./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mel s'en voulut un peu d'avoir oublié les circonstances dans lesquels Nico avait été outé de force. "Non, je ne trouve absolument pas ça bizarre. Tu sais, je suis pan."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Pan ? Qu'est-ce que le Dieu de la nature a à voir avec ça ?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Devant l'incrédulité de son nouvel ami, Mel ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. "Non, je suis panspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" sexuelle /span", dit-elle quand elle se fut remise de ses émotions. "Ça veut dire que je suis attirée par les gens, peu importe leur genre. Je veux dire, quand une personne aussi merveilleuse que Rachel existe, et que d'un autre côté, il existe des gens comme Léo Valdez, comment suis-je censée être hétérosexuelle ?", dit-il avec un grand sourire, que Nico lui rendit./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Oui, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Enfin… " répondit timidement Nico, levant vers Mel des yeux inquiets./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mel se dit qu'elle devait vraiment faire attention à ne pas brusquer Nico. Elle se souvint de la peur que le jeune homme avait du rejet. Elle allait devoir choisir ses mots avec précaution./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Écoute Nico, ce que je voulais simplement dire c'est qu'on ne choisit pas par qui on est attiré. Que ce soit un genre ou une personne en particulier. Personne n'a le droit de te juger pour qui tu aimes." Dire ces vérités qui lui paraissaient si évidentes lui donna l'impression d'être ridicule mais elle était convaincue que Nico avait besoin de les entendre. Même si ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois. "On se connaît très peu, mais tu as l'air d'être une personne formidable, Nico. Et que ce soit un homme, une femme, une personne non-binaire, un dieu, une mortelle, l'amour que tu lui porteras restera la seule chose qui ait de l'importance."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Nico sourit encore une fois, et Mel se dit que même si la mission ne réussissait pas, elle garderait en tête les merveilleux souvenirs de ces sourires./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Merci Mel", dit Nico. "J'avais besoin d'entendre ça je crois… Tu es géniale," dit-il en rigolant./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" I knoooow, right ? /span" dit-elle pour taquiner le jeune homme. "Maintenant que ça c'est dit, tu veux me parler de ton crush sur Will ?" demanda-t-elle innocemment, en espérant ne pas braquer Nico à nouveau./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mais il rougit simplement et dit, "Je n'ai span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"pas /spanun crush sur Will. On est juste amis…"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Mais…?" Mel poussa Nico à continuer. Car elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière ce 'juste amis'./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Mais… Je suis content de passer du temps avec lui. Et il m'a sauvé la vie tout à l'heure."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Après que tu te sois héroïquement jeté devant lui pour le protéger," rétorqua Mel. Mais cela lui rappela que Nico se remettait à peine de ses côtes cassées. "J'arrête d'insister, promis", dit-elle en souriant. "On a tous les deux besoin de se reposer de toute façon."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Nico acquiesça et iels se préparèrent tous les deux à aller au lit. À peine eut-elle posé sa tête sur l'oreiller qu'elle sentit le sommeil s'emparer d'elle./p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Lorsque Mel ouvrit les yeux la pleine lune éclairait de sa douce lumière la fenêtre de la pièce. Se demandant un instant où elle était, elle réalisa bien vite que les murs grisâtres qui l'entouraient ne provenaient pas de sa chambre mais bien d'un hôtel miteux de New York. Elle observa la forme endormie de Nico qui reposait à côté d'elle, toute la sérénité du monde présente sur ses traits./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Décidant d'aller se balader, elle quitta silencieusement la chambre pour prendre la direction de Central Park. Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait entre les arbres, elle réfléchit à sa situtation. Il ne lui restait que deux jours et les sentiments entre Will et Nico ne faisaient que commencer. Dans moins de deux jours elle devrait retourner au Pouffy Squad, que ce soit victorieuse ou non./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Alors qu'elle passait à côté d'un énorme conifère, un léger mouvement entre les arbres capta son attention. Croyant d'abord avoir à faire à un monstre, elle se mit aux aguets, prête à défendre sa peau. Pourtant, la créature qui lui faisait face était loin de concorder avec l'image d'une créature maléfique. Une forme élancée pouvant être comparée à un elfe la regardait du coin de l'oeil, se protégeant derrière de fines branches./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Un doux murmure franchit les lèvres de la créature verte. Tendant l'oreille Mel tenta de comprendre ce que la Dryade lui disait./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" Cette créature, n'appartient pas en ces lieux, vous devez la ramener chez elle. /span" Comprenant l'importance de ses paroles, la fille d'Hermès tenta d'obtenir plus d'informations./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Par où est-il allé, vous l'avez vu?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Se réfugiant peu à peu dans son arbre, la Dryade répondit./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Vers le port, la créature s'en est allée."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mel ne perdit pas un instant pour rejoindre ses amis./p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Bon où est-ce qu'on va maintenant?" demanda Nico d'un air agacé./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Les trois demi-dieux se trouvaient dans le port de New York, observant tous les bateaux à quai et les pêcheurs et marins qui s'activaient partout autour d'eux./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Lorsque Mel avait surgi dans la chambre de Will l'air surexcité en criant, "Fini de flirter ! Il est temps de capturer ce fichu chien !", alors qu'ils étaient en train de partager un petit déjeuner constitué de falafels, ils s'étaient dépêchés de tout remballer et avaient pris le premier taxi disponible pour rejoindre la côte new-yorkaise. Autant dire que Nico ne semblait pas être ravi d'avoir été interrompu ainsi pour aller attraper un foutu chien./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Par là-bas!" s'écria Will en pointant du doigt une sombre allée entre deux bâtiments où une ombre venait de s'engouffrer./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Les trois sang-mêlés s'empressèrent de s'engouffrer dans l'allée seulement pour se voir confronté.e.s à un vide frustrant./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Il a dû voyager par vol d'Ombre" déduisit Nico. "On peut le rattraper ! Si on le poursuit tout de suite, on pourra sûrement retrouver les traces qu'il a laissé de son passage."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mel observa Nico. Le jeune homme n'était clairement pas remis de l'attaque de la veille et ne supporterait pas facilement de transporter deux personnes avec lui sur une longue distance./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Will semblait avoir les mêmes inquiétudes et il ne tarda pas à les exprimer./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Mel, je vous rejoindrai en taxi à la Colonie après que vous l'ayez capturé."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""C'est inutile je peux tous nous transporter d'un coup," rétorqua Nico./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Sûrement pas avec la blessure que tu as reçue hier, tu es exténué. Utilise le vol d'Ombre avec Will et rattrapez Cerbère avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Ridicule" protesta le fils d'Apollon, "C'est ta mission il est plus logique que ça soit toi qui l'accompagne !"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Mais tu es beaucoup plus expérimenté que moi," protesta Mel. "Tu dois y aller pour protéger Nico en cas d'attaque !"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Le concerné regardait tour à tour ses deux ami.e.s se renvoyer la balle, tentant vainement de déterminer qui l'accompagnerait sans même se soucier de son avis./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Poussant un soupir las, il attrapa de ses deux mains ses camarades et, coupant court à leur protestations, il sauta dans l'Ombre./p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"À peine les pieds de Mel eurent touché le sol, qu'elle sentit Nico vaciller à côté d'elle./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Nico !", s'écria Will en rattrapant le jeune homme avant qu'il ne tombe. "Tu m'avais promis de ne pas nous refaire ce genre de coup !"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Nico regarda Will d'un air penaud, puis dirigea son regard vers Mel qui avait croisé les bras dans un geste de désapprobation. "Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Nico. Je suis complètement d'accord avec Will."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Nico avait l'air de ne pas savoir où se mettre. "Écoutez, tous les deux, je vais bien ! Vous étiez en train de parler de moi comme si je n'existais pas ! Et puis, c'est pas la première fois que je fais ça, et..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""C'est pas le problème !" Will le coupa. "Nico, si on réagit comme ça c'est parce qu'on s'inquiète pour toi, parce qu'on… Tient à toi," dit-il avec un peu de difficulté./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Il faut que tu prennes plus soin de toi, Nico", surenchérit Mel./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Essayant d'éviter le sujet à tout prix, Nico dit "Okay, c'est noté. Pour l'instant il nous reste encore un chien à trois têtes à trouver."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Laissant tomber le sujet, Mel regarda autour d'elle, et elle réalisa au même moment que Will dit "Mais on est de retour au campement !"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Iels se trouvaient au milieu de la forêt qui entourait la Colonie. Un bruit qui ressemblait à un ronronnement attira leur attention. Mel sortit son épée et Will commença à avancer derrière Nico, une flèche encochée, prêt à tirer./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Quand Nico poussa sur le côté une énorme branche de sapin qui leur cachait la source du doux bruit, les trois .s baissèrent leurs armes. Sur le sol de la forêt, dans une fenêtre de lumière, reposaient les formes endormis de Kitty et Cerbère. Les deux chiens étaient adorables, blottis l'un contre l'autre. En les voyant ainsi côté à côte, Mel comprit enfin le sens de la prophétie. Les âmes soeurs dont les coeurs devaient battre à l'unisson se trouvaient devant elle. Toutes les âmes avaient trouvé leurs pairs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Mais, c'est…?", Will fut le premier à rompre le silence./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Kitty", Nico termina la phrase de son ami. "Oui. Je me souviens qu'iels s'entendaient bien .s les deux, mais je me m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point." Puis soudain, écarquillant les yeux, "Vous pensez qu'il a quitté les Enfers pour la retrouver ?" demanda Nico en désignant Cerbère./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Ça me paraît évident," répondit Mel, avec un sourire. "Tu ne ferais pas span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"tout /spanpour retrouver ton âme soeur, toi ?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Nico eut un regard furtif vers Will, et rougit. Et c'est à ce moment que Mel sut que sa mission était terminée. Ses deux missions l'étaient. Il était temps de rentrer à la maison. /p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait devant La Machine. Encore une mission réussie pour Mel. Comme toujours quand elle rentrait de mission, elle sentit une énorme vague d'émotions la submerger. Elle était tellement heureuse de pouvoir vivre toutes ces expériences incroyables. Elle courut presque en montant les escaliers, tant elle avait envie de raconter ses aventures à ses Pouffys chéri.e.s./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"En arrivant dans le salon, elle vit Ju, Charlie, Saki, Nagy et Lu en train de regarder Steven Universe sur leur télé. À la grande table, Lili et Haz étaient en train de faire un puzzle Harry Potter, en buvant du thé et en discutant de Skam avec Cha. En voyant Mel arriver, Saki bondit de son fauteuil pour accoster Mel. "Mel ! Alors c'était comment ? Tu as rencontré Will ? Et Nico ? Et Percy et Annabeth ? Qui d'autre, raconte nous tout ! Et n'oublie pas qu'il faut aussi que tu me racontes span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Hamilton /span!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mel éclata de rire et commença à raconter ce qui lui était arrivé. "...Et j'ai enfin compris l'entièreté de la prophétie! Quand j'y pense c'était tellement évident!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Tu peux nous la répéter ?" demanda Nagy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Alors, si je me souviens bien ça faisait;/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""/span span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Envoyée de l'autre monde tu seras appelée/span/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Ta mission par l'oracle sera complétée/span/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Le vide du gardien à présent désert/span/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Le Guérisseur du soleil et l'Ange des enfers s'uniront à la messagère/span/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Tous tes pas au commencement te guideront/span/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Le coeur des âmes-soeurs à l'unisson battront."/span/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Bon on peut facilement dire que tu es l'envoyée de l'autre monde" plaisanta Jack./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Pas seulement !" lui répondit Mel. "Figure-toi que je suis également la messagère puisque j'avais pour nom Mélanie span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Angélia /spanMercury"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Comme Freddie Mercury!" s'enthousiasma Lou./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Oui," plaisanta la messagère, "j'aime à penser que j'étais sa nièce dans cet univers." .s éclatèrent de rire. "Enfin bref, je disais. Vous saviez que Angélia, aussi appelée la Renommée, était fille d'Hermès et déesse messagère ? Bim ! Je suis la messagère !"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""C'est comme ça que l'on doit t'appeler maintenant ?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Mel me convient toujours" répondit-elle, tout sourire. "En ce qui concerne ma mission originale donnée par la machine, elle a été complétée par la prophétie donnée par Rachel."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Ok et pourquoi ce rougissement ?" demanda narquoisement Saki./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Parce que Rachel est super hot !"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Notre petiote à un crush !"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Et plus qu'un crush si tu veux mon avis," intervint Lili, souriant gentiment./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Pas du tout ! Bon laissez-moi terminer!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Way of changing the subject," commenta furtivement /Ne prêtant pas attention au benjamin, la jeune femme poursuivit son explication./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Le vide du gardien désignait Cerbere ayant fui son poste de gardien des enfers et Will et Nico se sont joint à moi pour le retrouver. Donc le Guérisseur, l'Ange et le Messagère. De plus, tout s'est terminé au commencement. On est parti.e.s de la Colonie .s ensemble pour retrouver Cerbère, et c'est à la Colonie qu'on l'a retrouvé."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Et pour la dernière phrase ?" demanda Ju./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Le visage de Mel s'adoucit à la pensée de ce qu'elle avait laissé dans ce Riordanverse./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Et bien les deux âmes soeurs ont été réunies. Cerbère et Kitty. Et Will et Nico."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"La salle se perdit dans les "span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" Awww /span" et les applaudissements des Pouffys, fièr.e.s de la réussite de leur amie et pour le couple qui allait sans nul doute bientôt se former dans cet autre monde./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Maintenant que tu as fini ton histoire Mel," dit Haz, avec un grand sourire, "c'est l'heure de ton cadeau !"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Un cadeau, quel cadeau ?" s'étonna Mel. Iels ne s'offraient pas de cadeau à la fin d'une mission d'habitude./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Le cadeau que tu n'as pas eu le temps d'ouvrir avant de partir en mission !" dit Lu d'une voix enthousiaste. Et en effet, Mel avait complètement oublié que son anniversaire était passé depuis seulement quelques jours. Son voyage dans le Riordanverse l'avait tellement chamboulée qu'elle ne savait même plus quel jour on était. Mais elle n'allait pas dire non à un autre cadeau./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""On peut dire que c'est le destin, mais je pense qu'on a .s eu une bonne intuition tout simplement," dit Lili en tendant un paquet à Mel./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Moi je pense que c'est le destin," dit Haz avec un sourire./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mel déchira délicatement le papier cadeau et se retrouva avec une boîte en plastique rectangulaire. Mais pas n'importe quelle boîte. Une boîte de Funko Pop qui contenait deux personnes qui se tenaient la main. Si elle ne venait pas de passer ces derniers jours avec ces deux-mêmes personnes, elle aurait peut-être eu un peu plus de mal à les reconnaître. Mais elle sourit en voyant dans ses mains les figurines de Will et Nico réunies./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Merci les gens", Mel dit, la larme à l'oeil. "C'est vraiment un super cadeau d'anniversaire."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
/div  
div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; color: #2a2a2a; border-style: solid initial initial initial;"  
div id="chapter_2_endnotes" class="end notes module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; clear: right; min-height: 5em;" role="complementary"  
h3 class="heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 1px; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 1.286em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1; background: transparent; border-style: initial initial solid initial;"Notes:/h3  
blockquote class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 1em; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em; padding: 0px; overflow-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mel chérie, je tiens à faire noter que ce chapitre aura fait de grandes avancées surtout entre minuit et 2h du matin. Comme quoi les Pouffys sont efficaces de nuit ;) (Demain je serais en train de dormir en cours pour tes beaux yeux 3)/p  
/blockquote  
/div  
/div 


End file.
